User blog:A random username/One Minute Meele- Little Mac V.S. Robin (Teen Titans)
Location: Jump City* Screen Reveals the overview of Jump City. Camera shows the busy streets of the city till it stops on one person overlooking the city. It was the teen titans leader, Robin. He continued looking out his binoculars until his eyes catches a man in a pink sweatshirt. The man keeps walking down the street to see the new WVBA stadium. Camera shows Soda Popinski in an alley moping over his defeat from Little Mac. He looks down the street and recognized the man in pink. Soda therw his bottle in the man in pink for a succesful hit. The man cgarged at Soda with a series of jabs and hooks knocking him out, all while Robin was overlooking. Robin flew out into the shadow of the alley. Robin slowly walked out of the shadow. "You know you look good in pink. But how do you feel about prison orange?" asked Robin. THe man took of his pink robe to reval Little Mac. "WHatever, anyways this might be fun." replied Robin LIVE AND LET DIE.... FIGHT!!!! 60 seconds... Robin threw 3 birdarangs at Mac, but jumped to avoid all of them easily. Mac dived into the air and performed the Jolt Haymaker on Robin for a succesful hit. The impact caused Robin to stumble and tip over. Mac got up and was hit by the returning birdarangs and was dazed for a second Robin surprised Mac in Hand to Hand Combat and landed punches and kicks and finishing with an uppercut to the chin. 50 Seconds... Mac got up and Robin lunged with his staff. Mac retalied with quick jabs to the face, but were blocked by the staff. Mac dodging the swings of the staff as he landed 3 perfect hooks to Robins torso. Robin took out his grapple gun and grabbed Mac with no challenge. 40 Seconds... THe gun pulled Mac in closer as he charged up his Straight Lunge. Mac was in close enough range, escaped from the gun and landed a surprise hit on Robin, as Robin was slammed into a brick wall. "Why am I getting a sudden case of Deja Vu?" asked Robin. Mac charged into the wall Robin was in but only to find Robin disapperared. 30 Seconds... A bomb did its final ticks under Mac's feet. It exploded and Mac was sent flying in the air. Robin came swing out of no where and side kicked Mac into the ground. As Robin was landing Mac used the rising uppercut to send Robin down at a faster rate. Mac tried using the Jolt Haymaker but only sees a wall of smoke as two birdarangs hit him in surprise 20 Seconds... Mac got up and was taking random hits from the Staff, but Mac learned the pattern and avoided them with ease. "How could he have learned the pattern this quickly." thought Robin. Robin lunged at Mac, only to break Robin's staff in half. 10 Seconds... Robin threw a freeze disk at Mac freezing him in place as he was about to break the ice barrier, Mac broke out and the two traded jabs. Mac attempted the Star Punch, but Robin pulled out an explosive disk and and tried to punch Mac with all he could. The two punches connect at the same time causing the two to go soaring in the air. Robin recovers first and side kicks Mac into the brick wall, knocking him out unconsious. KO!!!! Robin lands on the ground and speaks to Mac."Thanks for the workout there." Meanwhile at the WVBA Doc Louis: Where the hell is Mac, he's supposed to be here now. Announcer: And Now, the challenger to Mr.Sandman... Doc Louis: Well, only one thing to do. (Doc climbs onto the stage and begins to fight Mr.Sandman) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.... ROBIN Category:Blog posts